The First Episode
know if your reading this you have decide to contiune exploreing the deep dark demonic past of FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S,So this brings me to where i left off know i want to say a few things before we get started! the bite of 83 is fake not really all other bites that are not from 87 is fake,or fan fiction!,So anyways back to the story!!!,one year later the kids in the suits begun to search for the man who killed them,so then our story brings us to Sister location now in i think night 3or4 the phone guy says in fnaf 1 that their sister location was shut down due to a murder that circus baby caused by going haywire on a child which turned out to be willams daughter,which he was mad and then he thought the kids he killed mainly his one and only brother did this and were trying to get revenge so after that event he was depressed,paronoid,and scaried all in one!,but meanwhile freddy fazbears pizzaria was not doing to well well Henry the founder was haveing a hard time his daughter after his daughters death ,charlie,and building robots,and finaceing freddys! so as you can tell we are now using information from,tFNAF BOOKS!THE SILVER EYES,The twisted ones and the fourth closet!,But anyways some of the stuff from the book is wrong even though scott cawthon,and um that girl that i kinda forot her name even though i finished it last week but anyways.But so well Henry was trying to do 3 things at the same time,so you know,but anyways so during the night the 5 mascot would go one a rampage when the night guard would get there because purple guy,or willam, was wearing a nightguard suit,but a week later,the place was shut down due to loss of funds,but in 1997 fnaf 2 opened! So in rage after fnaf 2 opened willam went balistic,and he kinda killed 4 more kids and ,then mikes mom worked her magic once again!so the following kids became,toy bonnie,toy freddy,toy chica and mangle! So then the old fnaf 1 animatronics were still aproateing so then all of them where attacking Jermey Flitzgerald,so than after night 6,willam comes back and lights the building up and he disacebales the animatronics,so the kids wouldn't be able to get him and so that way he could use the endos to put inside of enard,ballaora,funtime freddy and funtime foxy which he failled of course,but anyways,he thought the job was done until the ghoust of the 4 kids he origanl killed stirke back!!!! even mikey,in panic willam ran into the safe room where the withered spring bonnie and withered fredbear suit and then mike teleported in with the other kids and then mike started chasing willam and then willam thought he cat get me in the springbonnie suit so he jumped into the springlock suit and then he laughed causeing the spring locks to get ready to give out then he said what you gonna do now mike im safe! mikey went up and said oh really and poke the suit which caused the spring locks to give out and willam died a slow really painful death!!!now if you would like me to countiune hear morre facts click here---->fnaf-timeline-and-theory.fandom.com/wiki/Part_3_the_dark_secret!!! thanks for reading!! This is foxy signing off!!! lol arggh.